Sweet, sweet strawberries
by VerballyDeclined
Summary: Kyohei's hunger plus the sweet smell of food coming from Sunako. Nothing could happen... right? KyoxSun


Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower, obviously. But I would like to own Kyohei, please! (;

* * *

**Sweet, Sweet Strawberries**.

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo, Japan. People are staying in the park, in the beach, having picnics, playing volleyball; you see happy faces everywhere you look. You hear people laughing, children running, leaves rustling, birds chirping; it truly is a peaceful day.

BANG!

Needless to say, it's never like that in the Nakahara mansion.

"Sunako Nakahara!" an angry Kyohei Takano shouted.

"Where in _HELL_ is my freaking food?!"

All four starving pairs of eyes in the room were on him as he slammed his fist on the table.

Yet a pair of violet eyes looked away instantly, uninterested.

"Oi, Nakahara! Are you freaking deaf?! I said, give me some food!"

With one swift movement, a sharp, shiny object flew towards Kyohei's direction.

THUG!

A pretty sharp knife landed on the wall less an inch away from his face.

"A knife?!" Kyohei asked, frustrated. "A knife can't make me full, now give me something edible, woman!"

"You want something edible?" a hungry looking Takenaga Oda butted in, looking at Kyohei. "Here's something edible."

He threw a raw carrot to Kyohei's mouth, and it fell on his hands as he caught it.

"Here, take mine too!" Toyama Yukinojo, famously known as Yuki, shouted at Kyohei as he threw his carrot to him too.

"Here's mine," Ranmaru Mori added another carrot to Kyohei's collection. "Baka."

"I have two questions for you." Kyohei said announced. "First... WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL EDIBLE?! DAMN CARROTS AREN'T FREAKING EDIBLE!" he said as he threw the carrots to the table. "Second, dammit, WHAT DID I DO NOW?!"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" an angry Ranmaru stood and yelled at Kyohei. "YOU SINGLE-HANDEDLY USE UP AN ENTIRE MONTH'S BUDGET!"

"All because of your stupid CRAPPY pride." Takenaga added.

"And left nothing for food, too!" Yuki agreed, with tears forming on his eyes.

Kyohei then remembered. He had just been bailed out from jail, arrested for attacking a store owner. He struggled to look for a response but found none.

RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

"I-it's Noi-chi..." Takenaga said, looking at his phone, then answered, blushing.

"Machiko-chan! It's Machiko-chan!" Yuki leaped for joy before he answered the call.

"Delightful! My queen is calling." Ranmaru said with flowers blooming.

The three of them exited the kitchen, forgetting all about their small fight and their hunger.

"Looks like we're the only ones left to starve to death," Kyohei told Sunako.

He looked at Sunako and found her searching everywhere in the kitchen for food. Everywhere except Kyohei's hidden stash.

Kyohei laughed softly, knowing she would never find his hidden leftover food. Attentive as she is, she heard him laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Sunako hissed. "YOU'RE HIDING LEFTOVERS AREN'T YOU?!~"

"Don't be picky and just eat those inedible carrots, witch." Kyohei said, pointing towards the carrots.

He chuckled and left the kitchen.

"DAMN SELFISH CREATURE OF LIGHT!" she yelled, before the door closed.

:

Kyohei flipped the TV remote, changed the channel, watched, and then did it all over again.

"I'm getting hungry." he said to himself, lazily slumping on the couch. "Well, time to eat my fried shrimp!"

He skipped towards the kitchen, looked at Sunako, and noticed that she wasn't in rage anymore. She had something on her mouth.

"Took my advice and ate the carrots?" Kyohei asked, with a smug.

Sunako shook her head. Kyohei looked at the table and, undeniably, the carrots were still there.

"What is in your mouth, then?" Kyohei asked, suspiciously thinking that she got crazy and ate crap.

Sunako swallowed the thing in her mouth, creating a lump on her throat before it proceeded downwards, and then shook her head again.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care." He said, rubbing his empty stomach.

He went to where he hid his food (where? Well, it's a secret :p) and reached his hand in it. It was empty.

He looked and checked if his fried shrimp was still there. To his surprise, it wasn't.

"My... M-my... MY F-F-F-FRIED SHRIMP! W-W-W-WHERE'S MY FRIED SHRIMP?!?" he shrieked wildly. "IT WAS JUST RIGHT HERE! IT SHOULD BE HERE! WHY ISN'T IT HERE?!? WHERE ELSE COULD IT B--"

His head quickly bolted towards Sunako's direction, with a fierce, suspecting look.

"Oi," he said, going nearer Sunako, "what EXACTLY was in your mouth?"

Sunako shook her head uncontrollably while walking back. But Kyohei's pace was faster.

"You damn thief!" he growled as he went suspiciously near Sunako and held her elbows. "THAT WAS MINE!"

"IT WAS AUNT'S MONEY AND I BOUGHT IT SO IT WASN'T YOURS! NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN CREATURE OF LIGHT, BEFORE I MELT!"

Then it hit him. The smell of the recently eaten food from Sunako's mouth was mouth-watering. He didn't notice how hungry he was until he smelled it. It was calling him. Tempting him...

Sunako struggled and shook dangerously to escape from Kyohei's grasp but couldn't.

"LET GO OF ME RADIANT CREATURE! I'M GONNA MELT! LET GO LET GO LET GO LET G—!"

Just then, Kyohei crashed his lips unto Sunako's. He couldn't resist it anymore, the smell, his hunger... he needed to do it. He forcefully opened Sunako's mouth with his, moving into what seems to be a passionate kiss. Blood came trickling down their lips, gushing from Sunako's nose. Sunako froze on the same spot, incredibly shocked at what her mortal enemy, and best friend, was doing.

'I'm melting... I'm MELTING!' she thought, but she didn't budge. She stopped struggling. She just stood still, more blood gushing dangerously from her pail nose.

'This is what you get for stealing my shrimp!' Kyohei thought menacingly.

He could taste the recently eaten food, making him crave for it.

He could taste the sweetness on Sunako's soft lips. The juice squeezed out, and remained in her mouth. The taste was overtaking him. Sweet, sweet strawberries, mixed up with the bittersweet taste of blood.

Juicy... sweet... ripe strawberries... with red blood... Irresistible.

JUICY.

SWEET.

RIPE STRAWBERRIES...

...WITH RED BLOOD.

STRAWBERRIES...

...BLOOD.

STRAWBERRIES...

Strawberries...

Wait. STRAWBERRIES?

He held Sunako's hand, opened it and saw a strawberry top, with its leaves and all. 'She... she ate strawberries?'

He pulled away from the unnecessary kiss and looked at Sunako.

"So, you didn't eat my fried shrimp?" he asked the dumbfounded and oblivious Sunako.

Sunako just stared blankly on the far wall, not answering. She seemed to be in another world. Or another universe.

Then Kyohei remembered, he ate all his leftovers the day before. So that means he kissed Sunako with no apparent reason at all.

"Yeah, so, uhm, sorry for that." He struggled to apologize, scratching his beautiful head. He expected a deadly attack from Sunako, so he readied himself.

Sunako remained silent and continued staring on the far wall.

"Oh, well." He shrugged and walked away, seeing that Sunako wasn't planning on attacking him YET, and took his only chance of escape. Before he reached the door, he looked back at Sunako.

"Thanks for sharing your strawberries, by the way," he said with a wink. He still had the urge, and the nerve, to tease her. "That would just be our little secret, okay?"

He continued out the door, with a huge fulfilled smile, when he heard a deafening shriek from the other side of the wall.

:

"We're back!" Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki declared, "And we brought some food!"

The three of them skipped towards the kitchen door when,

"I wouldn't go in there yet if I were you," Kyohei announced, watching the television.

"Hm? Why?" Yuki asked innocently. He opened the door and was shocked to see red paint squirted unto the walls.

"What the hell?! What happened to the kitchen? Why did you put red paint on the walls?" Ranmaru asked. "Aunt would kill us if she sees this!"

"Look again," Kyohei said calmly, flipping the remote.

They did look again and saw a black substance in the middle of the kitchen. It seemed like it was the cause of the squirting of red paint.

They looked closer.

"Kyohei, what's that thing?" Takenaga asked, pointing at the black substance.

They looked closer.

And closer.

Just when they moved really close to it, and poked a stick on it, more red paint squirted.

But it didn't seem like red paint.

Then it dawned on them.

"SU-SU-SUNAKOOOO-CHAN!!"

"Scary... So scary..." Yuki sobbed.

* * *

Yey! Its done :) It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but, oh well.

**R&R** please! This is my first fanfic, like, ever, but flames/insults/recommendations are okay :D

I need to know what I need to improve on. :]

Reviews are highly appreciated :p


End file.
